Misunderstanding
by Enconto
Summary: This is just something I wrote after watching episode 23. This is a one-shot. Hope you like it


Misunderstanding

SNW: Hi people welcome to one of my new stories.

Inuyasha: I thought you only wrote Inuyasha fics

SNW: True, but I'm trying to do other anime to. By the way this is my first Full Metal Alchemist fic so I hope you like it. This is a one-shot. Now who wants to do the disclaimer.

Sound of crickets chirping.

SNW: .; I'll do it. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Now onto the fic!

* * *

This takes place after episode 23

* * *

"Ed, are you going to be alright," asked Winry. She had somehow managed to get Ed back in his room after Al had fled.

"Why did he say those things," said Ed looking out the window.

"I don't know," said Winry.

"He hates me. I should have known that he had always hated me after what happened," said Ed.

"That's not true, he just needs to have some things explained," said Winry.

"No, he just hates me," said Ed standing up, "Well I'm going to go." With that Ed walked toward the door.

"Where do you think your going, your wounds have not completely healed," said Winry standing up to follow him.

"Sorry," said Ed before he clapped his hands together and made a wall dividing the two.

"EDWARD ELRIC," screamed Winry as she pounded on the wall, "YOU UNDO THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"The full name I must be in trouble, well maybe I'll se you later," said Ed before he walked away. He got a lot of weird stares as he walked, but he just ignored them. He had to get away. After what Al said, he was a little depressed. Ok, not just a little, a lot. He had just got outside without anyone noticing, when it started to rain.

"Just my luck," said Ed but decided to keep walking. He walked for about 30 minutes before his cloths had gotten completely soaked through. Ed didn't even notice this until he started to shake a little bit and his head was feeling lighter.

'Is everything against me today,' thought Ed as he sneezed.

* * *

It had not taken very long before someone managed to get Winry out of that room. She was not very happy about what happened, but she was worried about Ed and Al right now.

"Do you know where Ed is," asked Winry looking at 2nd Lt. Ross.

"No," said 2nd Lt. Ross, "Did something happen to him?"

"Well it kinda happened like this…," said Winry as she told what had happened.

"We are going to have to find him," said Denny.

"It'll be easier to find Al first," said Winry taking out one of her wenches, "Lets go."

"Why do you that," asked Denny pointing at the wench in Winry's hand.

"Al needs to have some sense knocked into him," said Winry, "He will probably be wandering around on the streets."

"Let's grab some umbrellas and leave," said 2nd Lt. Ross.

* * *

'Is it true brother,' thought Al as he walked along the street, 'Was my soul and memories just created by you or are they real,' Al had been wandering around in the streets trying to figure out what was his brother's secret.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC," yelled Winry as she came up from behind him and hit him with her wench, "Do you have any idea what you have just done!"

"Winry, what are you talking about," said Al. Winry just kept on hitting him over and over with her wench until tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You….you….," stuttered Winry not really saying anything but you.

"What is it," asked Al.

"You basically sent Ed off the deep end," said Winry as she hit him again.

"What are you talking about, he is the one who kept some secret from me," said Al in his defense.

"He…was afraid that you would blame him for what happened. When he had his fever from the auto-mail surgery all he rambled on about was how he thought that you hated him for what happened," said Winry as she hit him in the head. Al was taken back at this new information. He knew that his brother blamed himself for what happened, but he never thought that Ed thought that he hated him for it.

"You mean there really was a Alphonse Elric," asked Al casting his eyes down to the ground.

"Yes you big dummy," said Winry still crying, "Now Ed is somewhere in the city."

"You mean you don't know where he is," asked Al starting to get nervous.

"No," said Winry shaking her head while looking down at her feet.

"Do you have any idea where he might be," asked Al hoping that he could fix things with his brother as soon as possible, but everyone just shook their heads.

* * *

It had been an hour since Ed had started sneezing. It slowly got worse and worse. Ed knew very well what was happening. He was getting sick. But he didn't care. The things that Al had said was making it very hard for Ed to even think straight. He kept on blaming himself for having put his brother threw this. Attaching his soul to a suit of armor where he could not even do the basic things people do. Fell the weather, sleep, eat, ext. He just kept on walking, not really even knowing where he was going. Just going from ally to ally. Even bumping into a few walls. That could have been for the fact that he was almost completely out of it. Or that his head was starting to spin. After a while Ed had to sit down. With his back against a wall he brought his knees to his stomach, trying to get any warmer. Somewhere along the way his wounds were slowly starting to reopen. They where actually very close to being completely open at the moment. His once white bandages where wet and turning red from his wounds. He was also shivering pretty badly now. He could even feel some heat radiating from his forehead.

'I have to keep going,' thought Ed as he got back up and started to walk again.

* * *

"I'm worried about Ed," said 2nd Lt. Ross looking around.

"We haven't seen a trace of him," said Denny.

"But we WILL find him," said Winry looking up and the two adults who just nodded there heads. The group had been searching for an hour now with no sign of the young alchemist. They knew that it would be hard to find Ed, but they did not think that it would be this hard.

"This is all my fault," said Al.

"No it's not and don't say things like that," said Winry, "We all knew that it would be hard to find Ed. Besides Ed would not like to hear you talking like that."

"Ok," said Al even though he was no completely convinced at what she said. Learning what he had done to his older brother was hard on Al and he could not help but blame himself for what happened.

"Lets keep looking," said 2nd Lt. Ross as they turned into another ally.

* * *

Ed had not gone very far before his wounds opened up completely. He was clutching his side to try and prevent some blood loss. The bandages he was wearing had become completely red and were doing very little to help. That is when the world started to spin out of control for Ed. He noticed the ground coming up to him quickly, then nothing but darkness.

* * *

The group had entered the ally when they heard a sickening thud from further inside the ally. Everyone quickly rushed forward to see Ed face down unconscious, very pale, and barley breathing.

"BROTHER," said Al as he quickly went to his brother's side, flipping him over. Ed looked terrible. He was very pale and was shaking pretty bad. Despite the cold rain that continued to poor from the sky, Ed's face was red.

"He's running a fever," said Winry after she felt Ed's head.

"It also looks like he reopened his wounds," said 2nd Lt. Ross noticing that the once white bandages were now red.

"We need to get him to the hospital," said Denny.

"Yeah lets get going," said Al as he carefully picked up his brother.

"Yeah," said Winry before the group set off for the hospital.

* * *

Once they had made it to the hospital Ed was immediately taken away from the group to be treated. The group had been told to wait. So that is what they did. They waited. Until a doctor walked up to them.

"Are you here to see Elric, Edward," asked the nurse.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Well you don't have to worry. He will be fine. He has a fever, but his wounds have been treated to. So you may go and see him now," said the nurse. Before she could say another word, Al and Winry had taken off down the hall to Ed's room. Well, they got to the end of the hallway before they remembered that they had no idea where Ed's room was.

"Sorry about them," said 2nd Lt. Ross, "They have been very worried. Where is his room?"

"Down the hall to the right, third door on the left," said the nurse before she walked in the other direction.

"Do you know where his room is," asked Winry once the two adults arrived.

"Yes so follow us," said Denny as they lead the way. Once inside they all gathered around the bed that Ed was lying on. No one spoke. They really didn't have anything to say.

* * *

'Ed, Ed,' said a voice next to Ed. Ed was surrounded by darkness.

'Who is it,' thought Ed.

'Ed people are waiting for you,' said the voice, 'It's time to wake up."

Suddenly Ed recognized the voice, 'Mother.'

'Yes, Ed it's me,' said the voice, 'You must forgive your brother.'

'But…,' stuttered Ed but was cut off by his mother, 'Forgive him.'

* * *

With that Ed slowly started to wake up.

"He's coming around," said Winry as Ed started to open his eyes.

"Where am I," asked Ed as he tried to focus his eyes.

"Your in the hospital," said 2nd Lt. Ross.

"Why did you have to go and do that," said Winry.

"Sorry about that," said Ed. He then noticed that Al was there as well and turned his head, not wanting to look at his brother.

"I'm sorry for what I said brother and for getting you sick," asked Al, "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course Al," said Ed, "It's not your fault that I got sick anyway."

"But…….," said Al before he was cut of by Ed.

"It was NOT your fault so don't blame yourself.

"Brother," asked Al.

"What is it," asked Ed looking at his brother.

"Don't ever do that again, and don't blame yourself for what happened to me" said Al.

"That was my fault though," said Ed casting his eyes down.

"No it was not, I helped with the research, and I chose to do it on my own. So don't blame yourself."

"Ok Al, I'll try," said Ed before he sneezed. At this everyone laughed, including Ed.

* * *

SNW: It is done, I hope you liked it. Please R&R.

Kita-chan: Yeah R&R


End file.
